Training
by kyubbifen
Summary: this is just a random smut with not too much plot lol i hope u enjoy! bewarned this is yaoi if u dont like then why r u still here?


**~x~ BEWARNED THIS IS YAOI IF YOU ARE NOT A YAOI FAN DONT READ!!!!~x~**

The training, the illness & love!

It is a cold winter's morning in the town called Konoha. team 7 didn't have any missions at the moment and Kakashi said earlier that morning 'ok team we have a day off do what you like…Naruto, Sasuke please just don't kill each other ok?' with a poof of smoke he disappeared sakura then turned to looked at the two boys and said "ok its too cold im going home see you both tomorrow" and within three minutes Naruto and Sasuke started arguing which then led to them fighting.

Naruto was running though the trees as he dodged a kunai "Ha, teme you missed!" the blonde blob shouted at the raven "oi dobe look out!" Naruto was running backwards and didn't see the pond that was behind him

"Waa" by the time he noticed it was too late he fell into the pond when he resurfaced "omg its fucking freezing"  
"Hey, dobe get out now before you catch a cold" you could hear the concern in his voice "and since when did you care?" "Hn fine, catch a cold for all I care"

Naruto instantly replied "Teme!" then he sneezed "argh crap" as he crawled out of the water within seconds Sasuke had picked the sneezing blonde up and cradled him in his arms before he could protest Sasuke had started to run as fast as he could back to Naruto's apartment.

Before Naruto knew it they were back at his apartment and in his bedroom "oi dobe, strip" "what!" Sasuke then realised what he had just said then blushed very badly he then back it up with "your wet and in his weather you will become very ill so get changed"

"oh ok" he turned his back to Sasuke and took his shirt off and then sneezed loudly 3 times Sasuke moved in close grabbed naruto's arm with this action Naruto went bright red thinking 'omg so close! Heart slow down please I don't want Sasuke to find out' trying to calm him self down.

Sasuke lifted his arm and put his hand to naruto's forehead and gasped "omg Naruto your burning up" once Naruto was in dry clothes Sasuke sent him to bed and asked "Naruto have you got any medicine?" "No and don't worry im not that aachooo!"  
"Yeah you sound it" Naruto could practically hear the smirk in his words and grumbled 'teme'

"ok Naruto stay in bed ill be back in an hour, in your state you shouldn't stay here alone so im going back to mine to get you some medicine" by this time Naruto was already asleep however he woke up 30 minuets later feeling a lot better thinking  
'Wow kyuubi is really useful when im sick im feeling fine now however I still feel kinda feel weird from being so close to Sasuke all day Argh I hate feeling like this he's my best friend'

Just thinking about how close Sasuke was to him earlier he started to get a welcomed visitor "hmm where did I hide that?"  
searching his room he finally found his pink vibrator at the bottom of his wardrobe grinning he started to take off his clothes and pump himself into hardness thinking of a certain raven once he was fully erect he started to stretch himself

Once he thought he was ready he covered the vibrator in liquid and turned on the vibration Naruto then slowly inserted it into himself emitting a long and loud moan slowly moving it in and out moaning every time, he started picturing Sasuke doing what he always dreamed of. Soon Naruto was starting to moan out versions sasuke's name.

Without the blonde knowing Sasuke had entered the apartment again with some medication for the blonde hearing a moaned version of his name he slowly walked up to the bedroom, peeking his head though the door he dropped the bottle of medicine on the floor pulled his head out of the door and tried to stop the nosebleed to the most erotic site Sasuke has ever seen.

Naruto was spread out on his bed with him abusing himself with a toy. Sasuke became hard instantly at the site. He then put his head though the door again and started to watch Naruto.  
Shortly after he started to watch him Naruto was practically screaming out the versions of raven's name Sasuke then lost into the temptations and flew the door open startling the blond.

Naruto's face went bright red from embarrassment before he could do or say anything Sasuke had ran over to the bed and was on top of Naruto kissing him passionately when they broke for air Naruto whispered "is this a dream" "no Naruto this isn't a dream"

Sasuke then latched himself to his neck kissing sucking and biting going lower and lower he lifted his knee to get better balance and bit down on one of naruto's hardened nipples Naruto flew his head back "ahh saaas…..ukke!" he screamed and spilled on Sasuke shirt "that was quick I hadn't done anything" "you had pressed the vibrator in further can you take it out?"

Blushing wildly Sasuke lowered himself and slowly pulled it half way out and without warning he grabbed hold of Naruto's member and started to deep throat him and then slammed the vibrator hard back in side him Naruto moaned the loudest yet as Sasuke kept pulling it out and slamming it back down Naruto half moaned and half whimpered "Sa..suke I would pre…ferr if that was you iinnnn siiidde ooof m..eeee!!" once hearing this Sasuke stopped all actions stunned then he pulled the 'item' out of the moaning blonde earning a whimper from Naruto which caused Sasuke to smirk.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the neck and passionately kissed him and whispered into his ear "fuck me now and fuck me hard teme" hearing this it sent chills of excitement down his spine and let out a small moan.  
Sasuke then positioned himself between his legs lifting his legs up and over his shoulders he put the tip in and slowly guided himself into him letting out a loud moan.

Naruto's breath hitch and he thought 'omg its soooo bigger' once Sasuke was fully inside of him he waited for the blonde to make a move when Naruto started to buck backwards that was he cue and Sasuke started to thrust slowly "saaaasukk…eee Harder!!" not wanting to disappoint he was soon pulling out leaving the tip in and then slamming as hard and as fast as he could back into the tightness of Naruto.

As he started to go harder Naruto wrapped his legs around him tightly Sasuke adjusted so that he could go in deeper suddenly Sasuke felt something different and aimed for it and hit naruto's prostate dead on "Ahhhhhh*pants* Sasuke do...that *pant* that again!"  
Sasuke then took aim on what he hit moments ago and got faster he kept hitting naruto's prostate dead on each time which made Naruto scream out in ecstasy every time.  
"Ahh ssssaaukke so close im gonna ccuu…..ahh!" as he released onto there torsos his muscled tightened around Sasuke "ahh naruuu" Sasuke rolled his head back and moaned as he released his seed into his lover he stayed inside him for a moment to ride out his orgasm. Naruto moaned again at the feeling of Sasuke's cum running down the side of his leg when Sasuke pulled out.

Once he had pulled out he led next to his lover covered in sweat, cum and not a care in the world. Naruto then cuddled up to Sasuke and pulled the blanket over them he rested his head on Sasuke shoulder and leaned on his chest listening to Sasuke racing heart beat he kissed his neck and whispered "I love you" Sasuke looked down at the blonde resting on him kissed his head and said "I love you too". 


End file.
